


年华慢溯 12R

by ARIESDREAM1307



Category: zhangdejun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIESDREAM1307/pseuds/ARIESDREAM1307





	年华慢溯 12R

林彦俊毫无章法的厮磨着身下人的唇瓣，像是要将其他人的味道永远抹去。

嘴巴吸吮着尤长靖的唇峰，下意识的伸出舌头描摹出唇形，又凑近对方的嘴里想要顶开齿关。却不料尤长靖直接打开了自己的牙齿，任由着林彦俊长驱直入，扫过那两颗兔牙后又舔弄起另一根舌尖翻滚搅动，晶莹的液体顺着嘴角留下来，滴落在洁白的床单上，另一只手不安分的伸进了尤长靖的短袖衣摆里，在羊脂玉一般发烫的肌肤上反复游移。

身下人呜咽着说不出话，小脸憋得更红了，身体像是从高空坠入层叠的粉色棉花糖里。

尤长靖感觉到自己的胸口被恶趣味捏了一下，条件反射的弓起身子，软绵绵的哼唧了一声。

林彦俊慌乱的停下动作，盛满情欲的桃花眼直视着尤长靖，语气里却是浓郁的蛊惑。

“我是不是弄疼你了？”

身下醉醺醺的男孩似乎对林彦俊停下来并不满意，他感觉到自己身体里有一团火在熊熊燃烧，而压在他身上的是唯一能为他灭火的人。

尤长靖仰起头主动衔住了林彦俊的嘴巴，摆动的大腿隔着薄薄的布料直接贴上了林彦俊身下那根已经半硬的事物。

“唔……别停。”

床上的人眼眶泛红，泪眼婆娑的盯着林彦俊，柔软的卷毛贴在湿润的额角，全身在酒精的催化下烫的不行，像是被人欺负惨了。

林彦俊忍不住骂了句脏话，指尖发力，直接将尤长靖身上那件碍事的袖衫脱了下来，大手一挥，扔在了地板上。

正值年轻气盛的年纪，少年的力量也不知轻重，尤长靖在那一晚被弄疼了很多次，却不愿意喊停。

他们在疯狂放纵中越界，将珍贵的第一次给了彼此，从此以后陷入感情的旋涡，打碎了自我的枷锁，再也无法全身而退。


End file.
